This invention relates to a multi-purpose hand tool and more particularly to a tool of this type which is adapted primarily to permit fast and accurate adjustment of the front ends of motor vehicles. Virtually all vehicles include as part of the steering mechanism a tie rod which extends across the front end of the vehicle to connect the steering mechanism of the front wheels. The tie rod includes an adjusting sleeve which functions like a turnbuckle to adjust the tie rod length to achieve the proper toe-in of the front wheels. The present invention provides a tool especially designed to facilitate the adjustment of these tie rod adjusting sleeves and other adjustments of the front ends of vehicles.